Rotten Peaches
by Hilia2021
Summary: Hello, everybody, welcome to this horrible story! This is my horrible story about how Peach gets her heart broken, and then takes revenge to a whole other level! This story contains more characters than those four, but those are the most I can add. Some reoccurring characters include: Toadsworth, Bowser, Daisy, and others who appear now and then. Tell me if you love it or hate it!
1. How the Peach Rotted

Rotten Peaches  
By: Hilia2021

She should have known that it would end badly. She was even told by some of her closest friends, and even Rosalina, that strange girl who lives in space, that it would end badly. But she ignored them, thinking that they were wrong, that they had to be wrong. But yet, if they were, she wouldn't be here, letting her vibes get out of control. That was why, at this moment, her room was flooded with water, her bed floating above it. She had only been there for about 2-3 weeks, and she hadn't been out since.

Through the sounds of her loud sobs, she heard the faint sound of somebody knocking on her door. "Y-Yes…" she choked out, trying to keep her emotions hidden, only to let a single sob get through. After all, princesses aren't supposed to show any emotions but serenity and joy. "Princess Peach! You need to come out here. It's been weeks, and we need you to run the kingdom." Recognizing the voice on the other end, she chose to just trying to ignore them.

"Please, Princess, the Toads need you, the kingdom needs you. Even Bowser needs you!"

"No. I-I'm the Princess, and I don't take orders from a-anybody. So j-just go! You can run the kingdom, you can order the Toads what to do, and you can get kidnapped instead! J-Just leave me alone!" Peach just wanted alone time, and not even the Chancellor could tell her what to do. She was the law, and she could do what she wanted. After all, you couldn't challenge the crown, as you'd have the law vs. the law.

After a moment, she heard small footsteps, walking away, until she heard nothing. Alone again, she tried to cry, but she couldn't. She had run out of tears, and even then, it was easier to think when you weren't trying to cry your heart out. Her eyes red from crying, she thought back to what had happened.

. . .

She was having a great day, as usual. The sky was clear, and not too windy. So, of course, she had decided to bring the parasol Toadsworth had given to her as a gift when she had to go and save Mario from Bowser and get the Vibe Scepter. She had gone on a walk, and had just returned to the castle when she noticed something. There, in front of the castle, was Luigi on Mario's Race Kart. As she drew closer, he spotted her, walking over to her to meet her halfway.

"Hello, Luigi! What brings you to my castle today?" she greeted. While Mario had a tendency to ignore and degrade his brother, Peach was okay with him, and was more than happy to sit down and have a conversation with him.

"Hello, Peach. Mario wanted to come by, and he told me to drive him here. When we got here, one of the Toads told us you were out on a walk, so Mario just went in. I was waiting here for him to leave when you had returned." he said solemnly, scratching the back of his head. "Then Daisy came by. I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me and just went in, so I was waiting here."

'That's odd', Peach thought. 'Why would Mario stop by when he knew I wasn't here?' Of course, she had a thought in mind, but pushed it away. Although she had heard it from several of her most trusted advisors and even that strange space girl, she chose to believe that the rumors and speculation wasn't true.

"Well, let's go in! I'm sure that we can wait in the kitchen for them. Besides, I need to talk to Daisy about a treaty that Toadsworth's been reminding me about, and now seem like the perfect time to do it." With this line, Peach walked through the door and into the castle, with Luigi following in close step behind her. As they traversed the maze of halls filled with bustling around them, Peach remembered that she had to put Perry away in her room. As they entered the kitchen, Peach asked Luigi to stay there while she put it away before turning and heading towards her room in one of the private parts of the castle. Because of that, it was practically a wasteland in there, the only other people she saw every now and then being the random lost Toad who couldn't remember the layout of the castle and was lost.

As she neared her room, she heard a noise. At first, she was confused, unsure of where it was coming from, until she heard it again. Now, for sure, she knew that it was coming from her room. At first, she was hesitant, remembering what she was told. But, pushing the thought asides, she grabbed the knob of her door, determined to prove that it wasn't true. But oh, was she wrong, so very wrong. As the door of her room swung open, she saw Mario, back to her, his face pressed against Daisy's.

After that, everything began to blur together. From what she managed to remember, she had (literally) kicked them out of her room. Then, she locked her door and crumpled onto the floor, tears already streaming down her face. To Peach, she thought that their relationship was going perfectly, with the closed thing they had ever come to having a romantic moment was when she gave him a cake that she had forced the Toads to make and gave him a kiss on the nose. But, from what she saw, she could guess that Mario didn't think the same. That, of course, was when she had snapped, and her vibes had taken over.

. . .

Peach was all out of tears, and her heart was broken into millions of pieces. She and Mario hadn't had much of a relationship, besides her giving him cake and kissing him on the nose, but to her it was perfect. Though, apparently to Mario, it was a horrible one. She should have expected this, really, since this had happened once before with Pauline.

But now she felt different. What was for a while sadness, had transformed into rage. She was before powered by her own distraught, but now was running on unbridled fury. As she got even angrier, flames began to sprout from her body, until finally she was shrouded in them, scorching the walls. Before, Peach was hoping that this would all blow over, and that this could eventually be forgotten. But now she only had one thought: that Mario must pay.


	2. The Rot Spreads

Rotten Peaches Ch.2  
By: Hilia2021

Hello, if you're reading this, then you've accidentally stumbled into this story. Unless you meant to be here, in which welcome to this horrible story! Anyways, yes, this story will go on no matter what you say. Anyways, I'm thinking about writing another story based on one of the fandom's I belong to. So, anyways, I want your opinion on which of these well loved stories I should mutilate and horribly disfigure. Here are the candidates for the execution: Steven Universe, Fairy Tail, Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon/Digimon and Undertale. If you want, you can suggest another fandom who's inhabitants I can infuriate. Just know that if you do, I'll have to watch or play it first, and my most advanced piece of technology is the laptop I write these on, and it's from 2008. Anyways, leave a comment or I'll choose one myself! Bye!

After a few hours, her anger subsided enough for the flames die down around Peach. But she was still infuriated, consumed by her own anger for him that no other thought entered her mind, already planning on just how to get revenge. Without thinking, she rushed out of her room and down the hallway, so intent on getting to her destination that she didn't notice the many Toads who were surprised and glad that she was finally out of her room, up until they noticed that she was on the warpath and rushed out of her way.  
Finally, after about several minutes, fifteen wrong turns, a lot of guessing, and giving almost every Toad unlucky enough to be in her way a heart attack, she had reached the garage, somewhere that she usually didn't go but knew existed since she had to have a place to store all of her royal vehicles, she suddenly stopped. Since leaving her room, she had been going purely on instinct and whatever popped into her head. But now, she actually had to decide what to do. She was in the garage, but now what was she going to do? Was she going to just leave, and if so, where would she go? And which of her literally hundreds of vehicles go?

So it was decided that she would leave, but first, she had to choose where to go and what to go in. She could choose literally anything, ranging from her pink Rolls-Royce to her Mach Bike. But, after walking around the garage for nearly half an hour, she had decided that she would take the _Heart Coach_ , something she hadn't used for years. And from what she remembered, while it had horrible acceleration and took forever to reach its top speed, the top speed itself was worth it, traveling at about 80 mph, more or less.

Peach just stood there, staring at the _Heart Coach_ , letting the memories rush over her. The feel

of the wind going through her hair, the thrill of the competition, and most of all, the glory of winning and of proving that you're the best. She had won many races on this cart, and it showed. The metallic pink of the steel panels were scratched here and there. The deep purple wheels had places where the rubber literally burned away due to drifting a few times too many. The soft, red velour seats, the padded steering wheel, along with the handles on the back so that Daisy could hold onto the back of the kart without falling off.

Peach's anger returned the moment her name came into her head. Even then, back when they  
raced together, Peach and Daisy were constantly against each other. She didn't, and still doesn't understand why, but one of her favorite parts about her coach was that it was great at drifting, which almost sent Daisy flying a few times, normally whenever Daisy was complaining about why she didn't get to drive. Remembering this, her anger subsided, a laugh escaping from her lips. Even though she was mad at her, thinking about how she'd always yell at her because she thought that it was intentional, and would yell at her to not let her fall, brought Peach back to a time when they only hated each other part of the time.

After clearing her head, Peach climbed into the coach, braced herself, and put her pedal to the medal. Well, lucky for her, somebody had left the garage door open, so she didn't have to remember to do it. As she drove out of the garage and onto the dirt road, she once again felt a rush of adrenaline flood her body. And for a while, she had forgotten her troubles, forgetting about Mario.

In fact, she had no idea at the moment where she was going until she had gotten there. As she opened her eyes, the memories of the last few weeks flooded beck to her, as in her ignorant bliss, she had driven to Mario's Castle. She switched her car into reverse and drove off as fast as she possibly could before she burst into tears. Unfortunately, it was too late, and the tears were flowing down her face, too quickly to stop, until her face was stained by the mascara run off. Again, she was driving without actually knowing where she was going. The only thing she knew was that she was heading somewhere that she knew he wouldn't be. Very soon, the landscape around Peach had changed from the beautiful green hills and plains of the Mushroom Kingdom that she knew, the ground becoming a cold, dead grey. All around her, trees whose branches bore nothing surrounded her, and the air dropped by ten or so degrees, giving the feeling of death and lifelessness in this dreadful place.

Racing down the spiraling road as it zigzagged just about everywhere, Peach barreled through the bare forest, having flown out of her car by now were it not for her seat belt. Eventually a large, ominous house came into view. While the broken down cart and tiny shacks that surrounded the building should have tipped her off as to the ominous nature of this house, she wasn't in the clearest state of mind at the moment (which you'd have noticed if you've been reading this story and getting the point that I've pointed out no less than three times). As she drove through a gate of iron barbs, she began a long ascent up the also waving driveway, vaguely noting the details of the house.

The large, moldy green house sat atop the crest of a large hill, making it the center of attention for anybody unlucky enough to wander towards. The center windows of the center floor were the only ones lit, giving it the impression that it was glaring at the driveway, and by extension, Peach. The roof was dome shaped like the top half of a Koopa shell, moving up and around the attic windows. The shingled stairs and arch around the door was, at one time beautiful and added a majestic air to the entrance, now molded and falling apart.

In a run down, broken place like this, the most surprising thing there was what was in the driveway: _Green Fire_ , Luigi's racing kart. Peach pulled to a stop, jumped out of the _Heart Coach_ and rushed up the stair and through the door, breaking a few steps in the process. Unsurprisingly, though, was that the state of the inside was barely better than that of the exterior. A once beautiful mosaic in the center of the floor connected the entrance to another door in the room, a beautiful heart carved into it. A grand staircase flanked its sides a few feet apart, a surprising velvet rug that wasn't rotten covering each, both missing a layer of dust that should be there after years without being used. But, that meant that Luigi probably was still there, preventing a layer of dust from forming.

Hearing a noise from upstairs, Peach rushed up the left staircase and down the hall into what she had to guess was the armory by the metal suits of armor along the walls and scattered throughout the room. Rushing through the already opened door, she found an overall clad man with a helmet stuck on his head. Making her way over to him and knocking over a few suits every here and there, she had made it over to Luigi's position, which was harder than it seemed when he ran away from the sound of her footsteps, grabbed the helmet and ripped it off of his head. As Luigi turned to smile at her, it immediately turned into a frown, because had since long ago used up most of her anger, and had now burst into tears.

Rushing over to her, Luigi grabbed Peach's shoulders, trying his best to comfort her and to make her into her usually happy self again. He stood there, tears beginning to flow from his eyes to, not because he was sad more to do with the wave of anguish that was radiating off of Peach. After what seemed like days, her stream of tears had turned into a trickle, and her heart breaking cries of despair had reduced to little more than occasional sobs. Just as he was about to let go of her and give her space, she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes and what felt like his soul. "L-Luigi", she said, tears welling up in her eyes again, "I need your help. P-Please help me. H-Help me get back at Mario." Luigi would have said no, to tell her that getting revenge on his brother was irrational, especially since he didn't know why Peach would want to do such a thing. But he couldn't refuse. The look in her eyes was already enough to crush his soul and to make her even more miserable was unthinkable. Watching the usually calm, collected princess of the Mushroom Kingdom get reduced into a mess of tears and stutters was probably one of the few things that could even bring a tear to the eyes of every inhabitant of every kingdom there. So, going against all reason, Luigi stepped forward and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, your highness, I'll help you."


	3. And so it continues

Ch. 3:

Yes, I already know that it's been about a year since this story was updated, and I...have no excuses. Besides the inability to figure out the Italian accent. But besides the point, I have one question: are you ready to possibly go blind? Because I cannot guarantee that readers will keep their vison. Just a quick heads up: this chapter will be looking at Luigi's mentality, before checking in on Peach's castle. Hope things haven't become too chaotic in my absence...

Oh, boy. Here we go again

...

Luigi was stunned. He had acted in the moment to make the princess feel better. And looking back, he realized that agreeing to help her get revenge on his brother was most likely the wrong choice. He should have said no, calmed her down and talked her out of her plan.

Instead, he gave her the answer she wanted to hear. He didn't even do anything to stop her after her tears dried and her sobs died in her throat. He let her talk him into it, and after that lead him to her cart. And now, they were heading to who knows where to put her plan into motion.

It was too late to change his mind, to walk away and leave her to deal with it on her own. An thinking about it, Luigi realized that she probably knew he'd assist her. He always was, and has been, a coward. Mario was the brave one, rushing off to rescue the princess and stop the forces of evil without a second thought. Luigi was just the second fiddle, the one called in when his brother was too busy saving the day. Or, more likely, celebrating his own heroics with endless tournaments and games.

He was just too conscious of other people's opinion of him. Whether it was karting with his aforementioned brother, or doing the small, gloriless jobs that needed to be done, he would actively go out of his way to favors for others if he thought it would improve his standing with them. Just like he was now.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden drift. Having lost his focus, he'd inadvertently slackened his grip on the handles, resulting in his flying off the cart into the bushes that lined the road. Although the leaves somewhat softened his fall, the branches dug into his skin, causing intense pain. And so there he remained for nearly an hour untill the princess realized that's she'd lost him somewhere along the way.

And after another incedint where she forgot she had a passenger, sending Luigi flying over the front of the coach, they continued on for the remainder of the day in relative silence. This of course gave him more time to think, and as the sun began to sink below the horizon, he began to wonder what was going on back at the Castle.

...

Toadsworth's problems began sometime around noon. Due to the princess' absence from the court, the duties of monarch had fallen to him, increasing his workload and filling whatever free time he may have had. This day had begun like any other, with his daily visit to the princess' room to try to coax her back into reality. After his (predictably) failed attempt, he then went on to sign several treaties with Sarasaland and the Koopa Kingdom. That was, untill he began receiving a flurry of complaints from practically all of the castle staff.

While he expected complaints (for a quiet castle is an unhappy one), he never would have guessed the subject. From what he could understand, the princess had finally left her room, only to go on a rampage and drive away to a location unknown. And seeing how this pertained to both the monarch AND her public reputation, it was paramount that he clear up this situation immediately. And with that, he left his office and headed in the direction of her bedroom

While he wasn't totally prepared for the fact that she actually had left her room, he had braced himself for what lay inside. The floors were damp as if a portal had appeared connecting the room to Water Land, and the walls were scorched, large burn marks coating them in a thick layer of burned stone and paint. And to somebody with no idea of the princess' true powers, it looked as if King Bob-omb had visited.

And out of the corner of his eye, Toadsworth noticed that her wardrobe stood open, bared for the world to see. It seem to be trivial, nothing that required attention of any kind, until he realized thay something was off about it. A nagging feeling had formed in the back of his mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off.

It took him a moment to realize that something was indeed absent. Perry was gone as well. And if the princess had taken them, that meant she was most likely going out for a stroll in the country.

This thought did wonders for his nerves. Before, he had believed that she had abandoned the castle for some inexplicable reason. Now, he had come to the conclusion that she had simply left to take a walk outside, and the toads had mistaken her bloodshot eyes to be the result of fury rather than sadness. Yes, it all made perfect sense to him now.

But he still needed to check the royal garage to be sure of his theory. And so he sauntered out of her room in the direction of the car storage, closely followed by a large crowd of toads who were simply in need of reassurance from their wise-albeit temporary-leader. And so they began their exodus through the miles of corridors towards the garage.

Toadsworth must have lost track of time as well as direction, for they reached it as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon. Taking inventory, he noted that the _Heart Coach_ was not present. But that wasn't unusual in his eyes. It had been in the princess' possession for years, and as such held a deep sentimental value for her. And so his suspissions were erased.

Having finally pieced a plausible story together, he quickly explained to the worried staff that the princess had merely gon for a change of scenery, and that she would return in a few days once she had calmed down. Slowly at first, the crowd began to disperse, returning to their homes since their work had ended once the moon had crept into the sky.

Exeryone except for Toadsworth, that is. Having spent almost half a day investigating false rumors of the her majesty, he was more than ever behind in his work. And while he was now reassured the princess would return in a few days time, restored to her joyful and tranquill self, he had also wasted it to put to rest an inconceivable rumor. Today truly was a day wasted.

...

Wow...I forgot how bad I am at writing. Anyways, I'm just going to end this chapter here, as 1.) I'm typing this on mobile and the "paragraphs" seem to be long enough (probably the opposite on PC), 2.) my insomnia is flaring up, and I haven't gone to sleep untill about 1 A.M. for the last 2 nights (including now, as I'm writing this), 3.) because I'm typing this on the app since my computer broke around Feb. 2017, and 4.) I may or may not be _Sloth_ incarnate. And with that, I bid thee _Adeau..._ probably untill next year, knowing my history as keeping stories updated.


End file.
